The Ring Series :: Beginning Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Awal dari cerita The Ring... Tentang partner, dan semuanya... Apa yang dirasakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah benar Telepati...? Next series was updates... Mian, makin rumit dan gak jelas... Read and Review, for those who already read the previous series!


_The Ring Series ::_

_Beginning Story_

_._

Cast :: Baca ajja siapa cast yang ada. Hhehe…

Genre :: Supernatural – Friendship

Rating :: K+

Summary :: Tentang kekuatan supernatural dan kekuataan Ring yang akan membebaskan semua mahluk di muka bumi agar tidak musnah oleh serangan lain dari kelompok supernatural yang ingin menghacurkan bumi.

Disclaimer :: SuJu milik Tuhannya. SM Ent juga. Tapi, author tetep keukeuh kalo Leeteuk milik author! Wkwkwk~

Warning :: Gak jelas, Typos, Garing, Gak seru… Mian…

Notes :: Maaf bila saia terlihat seperti mencopy-memplagiat. Tapi, ini adalah hasil karya saia yang mungkin sangat buruk… Ingat, ini fict saia yang selalu saja gak jelas alurnya.

Thanks to Ryo Saenagi, for the manga 'Nanaki The Psychic Power'

.

* * *

><p>-Leeteuk POV-<p>

"Ugh…"

Sakit sekali. Kenapa mata kiriku tidak pernah bisa berhenti merasakan sakit ini? Apakah semua karena kejadian tiga tahun lalu?

Yah. Tiga tahun lalu aku hanyalah namja biasa. Namja yang hanya memakai kekuatannya hanya untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Tapi sekarang, aku adalah namja dengan kekuatan yang harus melindungi semuanya… Semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini…

Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Semuanya berawal dari kejadian itu…

**Flashback…**

"Umma… Appa… Noona… Andwaeeeee!" Teriakku didepan tiga tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapanku. Darah dari tubuh mereka mengalir sangat deras dan segar. Ya, mereka keluargaku. Keluarga yang habis dibunuh oleh kelompok yang mulai bergerak menghancurkan bumi dengan memusnahkan manusia.

"Andwaeeeee!" Teriakku masih disela tangis. Langitpun ikut menangisi kepergian keluargaku. Seoalah tiada hentinya, langit tetap menangis.

Aku tidak percaya. Bahkan amat tidak percaya. Orang yang telah habis dibunuh itu, ternyata tubuhnya akan melepuh dan hanya akan meninggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan mereka dalam waktu tiga jam. Sangat menyedihkan dan… memuakkan.

Aku terduduk memeluk lututku sendiri di bawah derasnya air hujan. "Kim Jaejoong…" Aku menyebut satu nama. Iya, satu nama yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Satu nama yang sampai saat ini menjadi targetku yang paling utama.

Disaat aku menangis, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Jangan menangis, Leeteuk… Bukankah kau masih mempunyai harapan yang besar untuk menyelamatkan semuanya sebelum penyerangan benar-benar dimulai…?" Namja setengah baya itu tersenyum padaku. Aku menatapnya kalut. Tentu saja, harapan apa? Sudah jelas aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Kemampuan saja hanya sebatas kemampuan dasar yang hanya cukup untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Bagaimana ia tau kalau masih ada jalan lain?

"Benda itu akan menuntunmu pada jalan yang benar. Pada jalan yang membuatmu merasakan akan arti semua orang disekelilingmu." Namja setengah baya yang tidak kukenal itu menunjuk kalungku. Ah, tidak. Bukan kalung. Tapi tepatnya, gantungan yang ada dikalungku. Sebuah _ring_ kecil yang berwarna biru safir. "Kau… adalah orang terpilih. Orang yang akan melindungi bumi ini dari kehancuran. Orang dengan kekuatan supernatural terhebat. Salah satu dari 12 pemilik Ring yang berada terpisah diseluruh penjuru negeri…" Jelasnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti.

Namja setengah baya itu mulai melangkah menjauhi diriku. Sebelum aku kehilangannya, aku menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu!" Dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik kearahku.

"Waeyo?"

"Nu…nuguyo?" Tanyaku gemetar. Tentu saja. Melihat wajahnya benar- benar sedikit menyeramkan bagiku.

Namja setengah baya itu tertawa kecil. "SoomanKing. Aku adalah orang yang akan menuntun ke12 pemilik _ring_. Termasuk kau…" Ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti. Keluargaku telah musnah, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini… _Ring_, SoomanKing, arghhh apapun itu aku tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mengerti. _Ring_, SoomanKing, bumi ini, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Dan…aku tidak peduli…" Teriakku benar-benar frustasi.

DEG!

Jantungku tercengkram kuat oleh sesuatu. Sakit sekali. Apa ini? Benda yang disebutnya _Ring_ itu pun bercahaya sangat hebat. Aku mendudukan tubuhku. "Arrrrrrrgggghhhh…" Aku berteriak. Kupegangi dadaku. Sesak. Sakit. "Ughhh…"

Namja itu mendekatiu dan sekarang berada di hadapanku. "Kau akan mengerti secara perlahan. Kaulah yang akan memimpin semua pemilik _Ring_ itu. Temukan mereka yang terpisah. Buatlah mereka menemuka partnernya. Untuk mencapai titik akhir kekuatannya." Ucapnya.

Rasa sakit jantungku perlahan menghilang seiring dengan redupnya cahaya _Ring_ ini. Namja setengah baya itu, ah ralat, maksudku SoomanKing sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Cepat sekali. Apakah itu teleportasi? Teleportasiku tidak secepat itu…" Gumamku.

Tiba-tiba… "Argh!" Aku kembali mengerang. Apalagi ini?

Mataku. Mata kiriku. "Argh, sakit…" Aku terus mengerang sambil memegangi mataku dengan telapak tanganku.

Disaat mataku terasa sakit, bayangan tidak jelas terlihat samar. Apa itu?

Sebuah pemandangan buruk dihadapanku. Musnahnya seluruh manusia di muka bumi dan dikuasainya bumi ini oleh kelompok bahkan orang yang menginginkan kegelapan. Tunggu! Mataku menangkap seseorang di bayangan samar tentang masa depan ini. Dia…Kim Jaejoong. Dia tengah berdiri tertawa senang dengan beberapa rekannya. Apakah mungkin… mereka yang akan memusnahkan masa depan manusia di muka bumi? Tidak bisa aku biarkan…

Aku terus memperhatikan bayangan samar itu hingga akhir. Hingga manusia benar-benar musnah ditangan mereka. Bumi dimasa depan penuh dengan kegelapan. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Kini, aku mengerti apa yang dikatakan SoomanKing itu. Aku harus mencari pemilik _Ring_ lain yang ada di seluruh penjuru negeri ini. Aku harus mengumpulkan mereka dan melakukan sesuatu agar bisa melindungi masa depan dan semua orang.

Sejak saat itu, beginilah keadaan mataku. Selalu terasa sakit bila bayangan samar itu menunjukan bayangannya kembali. Entah bagaimana caranya agar mataku bisa kembali seperti semula, mungkin tidak akan pernah…

**Flashback end…**

Yah,sejak saat itu, mata kiriku menjadi sensitive. Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku terus mencari pemilik _Ring_ yang ada.

Orang pertama yang aku temukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kutemuka dia sedang menangis di dekat sebuah danau di kawasan Daegu bagian barat. _Ring-_ku dan _ring-_nya sama-sama bercahaya saat kami bertatapan mata. Keluarganya juga dibunuh oleh orang yang mengaku utusan dari timur.

Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang hebat dalam mengendalikan kekuatan supernaturalnya. Diawal, bahkan dia sudah bisa menggunakan teleportasi level 2.

Aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersamaku, dan tanpa fikir panjang, dia menerima ajakanku setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyunlah orang pertama yang bergabung denganku. Satu orang yang Kyuhyun cari, Kim Junsu. Orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Setelah Kyuhyun, Siwon adalah orang kedua yang aku temukan. Aku menemukannya di wilayah barat daya, tepatnya Gwangju. Sama seperti halnya aku dan Kyuhyun, Siwon juga kehilangan keluarganya. Orang yang sangat ingin dicarinya adalah Lee Jinki. Siwon adalah orang yang sangat diam. Tapi, seiring bertambahnya anggota yang bergabung, Siwon menjadi semakin terbuka. Aku sangat kagum padanya, karena dia bisa menggunakan 'blow' dengat sangat sempurna.

Aku bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Hankyung disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan besar di wilayah utara, tepatnya Geongju. Saat itu, Sungmin baru saja kehilangan Umma-nya yang juga di bunuh oleh orang yang diketahui bernama Kim Junsu. Orang yang sama yang membunuh keluarga Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak memiliki anggota keluarga lain selain Umma-nya. Sungmin hampir saja mengakhiri hidupnya, kalau saja Hankyung tidak mencegahnya. Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin dan Hankyung, akhirnya mereka bergabung denganku. Sungmin adalah orang berkekuatan supernatural tipe medis. Dia hanya bisa menyembuhkan tapi tidak bisa menyerang. Dengan kata lain, Sungmin adalah pemilik _Ring_ berkemampuan pendukung.

Hankyung. Orang ini adalah orang yang tinggal dan hidup sendirian. Tidak mempunyai orang tua. Tapi, _Ring_ yang ada ditangannya membuatnya ia bertahan hidup dan kini bergabung denganku. Si jenius dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan dapat menggunakan 'heaven' dengan sangat sempurna. Pelacak yang paling hebat. Tujuan hidupnya selama ini hanyalah mencari sosok Kim Heechul, sahabatnya, yang disandera oleh kelompok di bagian utara, PMpark. Sampai saat ini, ia belum juga menemukan info tentang Heechul dan PMpark.

Yesung adalah orang yang aku temukan beberapa hari setelah Sungmin dan Hankyung. Ia kutemukan di dekat menara Seoul. Saat itu, ia baru saja melihat dengan jelas orang tua dan dongsaengnya yang dibunuh oleh kelompok dari utara juga. Ditambah, ia juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika kekasihnya juga telah dibantai oleh orang yang sama. Satu yang membuat ia terus bertahan, mencari orang yang telah membantai keluarga dan kekasihnya, juga mencari kemana tiga ekor kura-kura kesayangannya. Karena yang dia tahu, kura-kuranya diambil juga untuk bahan percobaan atau mungkin dijadikan eksperimen. Satu kemampuan yang membuatnya terlihat kuat adalah kemampuan melayang diudara, gravitation. Kekuatan ini lebih hebat daripada falling. Dan hanya Yesung dan aku yang bisa melakukannya.

Donghae menjadi orang yang aku temukan setelah Yesung. Namja ini amat sangat polos. Tentu saja, dia ini masih sangat muda. Ya, walaupun Kyuhyun lebih muda dari Donghae, tapi sangat terlihat bahwa Donghae-lah yang terlihat kekanakkan. Keluarganya habis terbunuh dalam waktu 2 menit di depan matanya. Oleh seorang bernama Park Yoochun dari utara. Aku bertemu dengan Donghae setelah beberapa detik Yoochun membunuh keluarganya. Aku langsung membawa Donghae kemari dan mengajaknya bergabung. Donghae adalah orang yang periang ternyata, kepergian keluarganya tidak membuat dia kalut dan menutup diri. Tapi, dia hanya terbuka padaku, hanya padaku. Kemampuannya yang paling menonjol adalah Dominion. Kemampuan merubah tongkat kecil yang selalu dibawanya menjadi sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk melindungi.

Aku belum menemukan pemilik _Ring_ lain sampai saat ini. Diantara kami yang sudah berkumpul, belum ada satupun dari kami yang menemukan partner. Entah kenapa, _Ring_ itu tidak bereaksi apapun.

Tapi, kurasakan ada yang aneh pada _Ring_ yang menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

-Leeteuk POV, end-

.

"Hyung, kenapa teleportasi-mu tidak pernah naik levelnya? Kurasa, kau payah dalam melakukan teleportasi. Sekalipun kau bisa melakukannya, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Iya, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada hyungnya, Yesung.

Yesung yang sedang mencoba jenis lain dari teleportasi mendelik kearahnya. "Kau bilang apa?" Ia menunjuk jari tangannya kearah air yang ada di kolam. Ia mulai menarik jarinya keatas, dan airpun mengikuti kemana jari Yesung bergerak. "Tidak sopan! Lihat ini. Aku bisa kan menjadikan teleportasi dalam bentuk lain? Hahaha…" Tawanya terdengar sangat keras. Itu membuat konsentrasinya sedikit membuyar. Dan…

Byurrr!

Air yang mengikuti kenama jari Yesung bergerak dan hampir membentuk bola air diudara itu jatuh kembali ke kolam. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin puas melihat Yesung.

"Hahahaha… Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjaga konsentrasimu…" Ejek Kyuhyun.

Yesung kesal menatap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, kau jangan terus menerus menertawakanku."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan tertawa. "Kau sebenarnya bisa dengan mudah menaikkan level teleportasi, seandainya kau bisa menjaga konsentrasimu, hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti memberi sebuah petunjuk.

Yesung langsung diam. Difikirannya saat ini hanya ada kata 'konsentrasi…'

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Mencoba konsentrasi dengan benda yang menjadi tagetnya. Kali ini bukan air, melainkan botol bekas minuman yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun masih setia dengan tawanya.

Zinggg!

Botol bekas itu mengapung diudara, mengikuti kemana jari Yesung bergerak. Perlahan Yesung menggerakan jarinya kea rah kanan. Terus ia menggerakan jarinya hingga jarinya menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik tertawa. Otomatis, botol bekas itu juga berada diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Senyum jahil mengembang di wajah Yesung. Yesung akhirnya melepaskan teleportasinya dari botol itu.

Tuk! Sukses!

Botol itu jatuh tepat dikepala Kyuhyun. "Aw… Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau…" Gerutunya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hahaha… Makannya Kyu, kau jangan tertawa terlalu puas saat orang dihadapanmu belum kalah sepenuhnya…" Kali ini, Yesung yang tertawa puas.

"Aishhh…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, _Ring_ Kyuhyun bercahaya sebentar. Kemudian redup lagi.

"Kyu, _Ring-_mu bercahaya…" Yesung terbelalak melihat Ring Kyuhyun yang bercahaya. "Itu berarti partnermu sangat dekat, Kyu…"

"Hyung, ini sudah biasa. Kalau pertanda partner itu, kita bisa melakukan telepati dan merasakan adanya gelombang kecocokan diantara aku dan partnerku. Tapi ini tidak ada. Hanya bercahaya saja…" Jelas Kyuhyun. Ya, Yesung memang tidak tahu soal ini. "Jangan bilang Hyung tidak tahu soal ini?" Tanyanya pada sang hyung.

Yesung nyengir dan menggeleng. "Aku gak terlalu mengerti dan gak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penjelasan Teukie hyung tentang ini… Hhehe…"

"Ya, hyung payah…"

Yesung seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Kyu. Dua minggu yang lalu aku pergi ke bagian timur, aku bertemu seorang namja yang sedang mengambil minuman kaleng dipinggir jalan disana. _Ring_-ku bercahaya, dan juga bergetar. Bahkan rasanya, hatiku juga ikut bergetar. Setekah kaleng minumannya keluar, dia mengambilnya. Karena penasaran dengan _Ring_-ku yang bereaksi terhadapnya, aku menyapanya. Eh dia malah lari dan meninggalkan kaleng minuman ini. Apa itu artinya…"

"Mungkin saja itu partnermu hyung. Kau sudah mencoba melakukan kontak pada Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang ikutan serius.

Yesung mengangguk. "Sudah. Tapi Siwon bilang tidak melihat apapun tentang ini. Siwon juga tidak tahu kenapa tidak ada gambaran untuk barang ini… Apa arti dari ini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Teukie hyung bilang, _Ring_ itu sendiri yang akan membawa kita pada partner kita. Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi kemungkinannya ada dua. Kau hanya bersugesti saja atau mungkin orang itu memang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _Ring_-nya…"

Yesung hanya mangguut-manggut.

"Ah, hyung… Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruangan Hankyung hyung. Dia kan baru menemukan alat canggih. Barangkali kita bisa memi njamnya…" Kyuhyun berseru sambil tersenyum evil.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Ayo…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

"Kau siap, Hae…" Teriak Siwon yang sedang latihan bersama Donghae ditemani oleh Leeteuk. Donghae berada sekitar 20 meter dari hadapan Siwon. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya melihat dipinggiran.

"Nae, hyung… Lakukan saja…" Donghae balas berteriak.

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai berkonsentrasi membidik Donghae. "Blow…" Serunya. Telapak tangan kanannya menun juk kearah Donghae.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu 2 detik, badan Donghae langsung terkunci tidak bisa bergerak. Ya, blow adalah kekuatan mengunci tubuh seseorang dengan jarak yang terbilang jauh. Jika levelnya naik, maka bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang dikunci, melainkan hati dan seluruh indera di tubuh target. Dan jika levelnya naik lagi, maka bisa dengan mudah menghabisinya hanya dengan jentikan jari. Siwon hanya bisa membuka level 1.

Siwon lebih berkonsentrasi mengincar Donghae sebagai target. Mata tajamnya melihat lurus kearah Donghae.

"Aaaaaaaa…Hyung…." Donghae kelihatan kesakitan disana.

Siwon melepaskan targetnya. Otomatis, blow-nya langsung tidak aktif ditubuh Donghae.

Leeteuk yang panic sekaligus senang itu menghampiri Donghae, begitu juga Siwon. "Gwaenchanayo, Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae yang terduduk hanya bisa menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. "Sakit… Bahkan, dalam sekali…" Hanya itu yang Donghae ucapkan.

Siwon bengong. Sedangkan Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Memang benar. Kau telah menaikan level blow-mu menjadi level 2, Siwon-ah…" Kata Leeteuk. Telapak tangan Leeteuk berada di punggung Donghae. Mencoba mengalirkan access healing-nya ke bagian dalam tubuh Donghae.

"Aw…" Donghaee meringis pelan. Tak sampai beberapa detik, Leeteuk melepaskan tangannya. "Lebih baik. Gomawo, hyung…" Ucap Donghae pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersneyum.

"Chukhae, hyung… Tinggal menemukan partner, maka kau siap bertarung… Hahaha…" Donghae berdiri dari posisinya.

"Aku…level 2…blow…?"

"Wae, hyung? Bukannya itu bagus… Dominioku tidak bisa berubah level…" Seru Donghae lagi.

"Anni. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau aku sudah mampu menaikkan level blow-ku… Sedikit lagi, aku akan mencapai level 3…" Ucapnya tegas.

.

"Kau payah, hyung. Telat 3 detik…" Seru Kyuhyun saat Yesung sampai dengan teleportasinya.

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun. "Wajar saja, kau gunakan level 2 sedangkan aku level 1…" Yesung terdengar kesal namun sabar.

"Nae, arasseo hyung… Hhihi…" Kyuhyun masih dalam rangka menertawakan Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah.

Terlihat, Hankyung sedang mengotak-atik computer layar besarnya dan duduk disebuah kursi. Ada juga Sungmin yang sedang meneliti sesuatu bersama Hankyung.

"Annyeong, Kyu… Annyeong Yesung hyung…" Sapa Sungmin ketika melihat kedatangan mendadak mereka. "Wae gudhae?"

"Annyeong, Minnie hyung…" Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut membalas sapaan Sungmin. "Um, aku mengantar Yesung hyung untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Hankyung hyung…"

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah… YA! Kyu! Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kesini?" Yesung protes lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan lagi.

"Ada apa Yesung?" Sebuah suara yang kini berada tepat dibelakang Yesung membuat Yesung terkaget.

"Ha-Hankyung hyung?" Yesung terbata.

"Ne, annyeong… Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanyanya manis.

Kyuhyun malah asyik membantu Sungmin meneliti sesuatu untuk membantu Hankyung. Seperti sebuah program baru berbentuk file document yang akan dimasukkan ke alat baru temuan Hankyung.

"Ah, aku diajak Kyuhyun untuk menemuimu. Kami sebenarnya ingin menanyakan tentang alat barumu itu…" Yesung berada di depan computer besar Hankyung sekarang.

"Oooohhh… Jadi kau ingin menanyakan tentang itu." Hankyung tersenyum dan jemarinya kembali bermain diatas keyboard hologramnya. "Tinggal satu file yang belum aku masukkan kedalamnya. Itu adalah file yang sedang diteliti oleh Sungmin. File yang bisa melacak keberadaan partner dan pemilik _Ring_ lain yang berada di sekitar. Sangat sulit untuk meneliti file itu. Karena kita tidak boleh sembarangan memasukan program kedalam alat ini. Settingan sudah selesai, tentang bentuk dan ukuran. Ya, tinggal file itu yang belum aku set…" Jelas Hankyung panjang lebar. Tangan Hankyung masih menari-nari diatas keyboard hologramnya.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, arasseo…"

"Oya, Yesung. Jika alat ini sudah sempurna, maukah kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya?"

Yesung terlihat tak percaya. Kebetulan sekali, kan? "Nde? Tentu saja aku mau… Kalau sudah sempurna, beritahu aku, biar aku yang menjadi percobaannya…"

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Yesungie…"

Yesung mengangguk. Senyum terkembang diwajah Yesung.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka masih asyik menatap computer mini yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tangan mereka berdua bermain-main diatas keyboard nyata-nya. Mereka berdua tengah meneliti program file untuk alat baru Hankyung.

Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua.

Ya. Mereka berdua menunjukan bahwa…

Sesuatu akan menyatukan kekuatan mereka.

'Sungmin…'

Sungmin menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Barusan sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya. "Kyu, kau memanggilku?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anni. Waeyo?"

Sungmin terdian dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…" Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

'Suara apa itu?' Sungmin kembali berfikir.

Tapi nampaknya Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yah, dalam sekejap dia melupakan sesuatu yang memanggilnya itu.

'Sungmin…'

Akankah itu telepati? Tapi dari siapa? Jelas itu partner Sungmin… Iya, tapi siapa? Kenapa _Ring_-nya tidak bereaksi apapun?

.

Tujuh orang namja sedang berkumpul diruangan yang sangat luas milik sang kakak tertua, Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana, kalian menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?" Tanya Leeteuk. Matanya menatap para dongsaengnya lembut.

"Aku berhasil menaikkan blow-ku setingkat. Kurasa hyung juga tahu?" Jawab Siwon. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku dan Sungmin sedang meneliti dan menyempurnakan alat itu, hyung…" Kini Hankyung. Sungmin mengangguk di sampingnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha menaikkan level teleportasi, tapi gagal…" Yesung mendesah. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

"Aku… Aku sedang membantu Siwon menaikkan level blow-nya… Hehe.." Donghae nyengir.

"Aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab sang magnae, Kyuhyun santai. "Hanya saja, aku seperti merasakan sejenis telepati. Tapi entah sama siapa. Ah, lupakan."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah… Kalian siap bila sebentar lagi kita lakukan pencarian ke berbagai wilayah, untuk menghabisi sedikit-demi sedikit para kelompok itu?" Tanya sang hyung serius.

Keenem dongsaeng dihadapannya terdiam seketika.

"Jadi, hyung akan mulai?" Tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. "Persiapkan diri dan mental kalian. Mungkin, ini akan dimulai sebentar lagi…"

Semuanya saling pandang, namun akhirnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ne, hyung…"

Leeteuk tersenyum puas.

.

Telepati… Suatu kemampuan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pemilik _Ring_ dan partnernya. Kemampuan memanggil partner untuk menyatukan kekuatan terakhir atau endless.

Apa yang dirasakan Sungmin itu adalah benar telepati?

Siapa partner Sungmin? Dimana dia? Seperti apa orangnya?

Tapi apakah benar itu telepati?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung…?

..To be continued..^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oi oi oi… Aku kembali.^^

Huh, aneh banget deh perasaan. Yah, maaf…

Okee… Aku nyoba bikin balasan review^^

Kuchiki Hirata :: Keren? Gomawo… Ini update, tapi maaf… Semakin aneh ajja story-nya.. Hehe

Cajungsoo :: Ini lanjutannya… Gomawo…

Kim TaeNa :: Yaoi? Sorry sorry, jek… Ini friendship. Aku tak bisa bikin fict Yaoi… Kenapa onnie akhir-akhir ini yadong yak? Hahaha… #Piiisss ^^V

Min Hyorin :: Bakalan seru? Okee, ini lanjutanya. Moga memuaskan. Gomawo^^

Joongwoonieswife-sj :: Ah, gomawo ahjumma…

Aoki Kumiko :: Haha, aku suka kalo Teukie sekarat… #plakk Heum, partner Kyu? Siapa ya? Liat ajja kelanjutannya…

Minnie Chagiy4 :: Orang yang disebut belum muncul… Ini lanjutannya, Gomawo…

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie :: Gomawo, udah suka… Ini lanjutannya…

Hyukkie Akira :: Annyeong, onnie… Makasih dah mampir disini… Hyukkie? coba lihat di series keempat… Hehe…

Pipit-SungminniELFishy :: Ini lanjutannya… Iya, matanya kenapa ya? Tadinya mau dibikin biar kaya kakashi.. Hahaha #becanda

LittleLiape :: Okee, ini lanjutannya… Gomawo…

Sarilovesteukie :: Iya, semua ada 12 ring. Cuma belum terkumpul semua. Baca ajja disini… Thank you story? Hehe,, ntaran ajja yaa…

WhiteViolin :: Ah, imajinatif? Gomawo… Terinspirasi sebuah manga dari seorang mangaka favorit… Hehe… Ini lanjutannya..

Kanna Ayasaki :: Yak. Ini lanjutannya,, gomawo^^

Hyaaaahhhh,, diluar dugaan… Kenapa banyak sekali yang review? Padahal hanya fict series dengan kesalahan yang banyak. Di series ini, mian kalo banyak typos juga ceritanya makin rumit…

Eh, apakah aku perlu membuat notes dibawah tentang info kekuatan supernatural –penjelasannya-? (teleportasi, telepati, dominion, blow, dsbg)

Hhe… Silahkan review bagi yang mau…^^

Gomawooo….


End file.
